


Подарок

by Bronach



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Озен приготовила для Марурука подарок, который тому точно не понравится.
Kudos: 1





	Подарок

Озен нагрузила Марурука работой по самые уши, а сама уселась за телескоп. Пришлось долго подгонять место наблюдения под свои габариты, но она справилась.

Озен ждала. Не отрываясь, всматривалась в телескоп, а время медленно ползло, обтекая её. Для Недвижимой время всегда шло неспешно, неповоротливые минуты складывались в часы, часы в сутки. Но сейчас эта неторопливость была так некстати.

На заднем фоне то и дело раздавался быстрый топот ног Марурука, который бегал вверх и вниз по лестницам, спеша выполнить поручения. Иногда слышалось его заполошное дыхание или резкий звук роняемых предметов. Марурук мог быть неуклюжим, когда проявлял излишнее усердие. Когда что-то разбилось, у Озен едва заметно дёрнулась щека. Мысленно она отметила разбитую вещь, как повод для дополнительного наказания.

Прошло ещё сколько-то минут или часов. Озен на мгновение оторвалась от телескопа, когда почувствовала, что её чересчур настойчиво дёргают за рукав. Кажется, Марурук что-то спрашивал, терпеливо повторяя, уже не первый раз.

Ужин? Нет, она не будет ужинать, не до того.

Озен отослала его и запретила себя беспокоить. Марурук ушёл расстроенным, он не любил есть в одиночестве, а сейчас кроме них на базе никого не было. Но ничего, Озен ещё порадует его подарком.  
Когда придёт эта чёртова посылка?!

Будто сама Бездна откликнулась не её гнев, явив в прицеле телескопа маленькую фигурку спешащего к базе человека. Ловко уворачиваясь от камней и сучьев, которыми забрасывали его крикливые инбьо, чью границу он потревожил, человек быстро приближался к базе.

Бесстрастное лицо Озен прорезала жутковатая ухмылка. Уже спустя час с небольшим она держала вожделенный свёрток в руках.

Пока Марурук суетился вокруг посыльного, Озен быстро удалилась к себе. Она сняла перчатки, вскрыла свёрток. Её большие, грубые руки, утыканные десятками булавок, бережно высвободили из плотной бумаги несколько длинных шёлковых лент, а следом извлекли чуть измятое платье, нежного мятного оттенка. Украшенное кружевами, оборками, рюшами, маленькими бантиками — оно выглядело ужасно нелепо.

Улыбка Озен стала шире, в груди родился хриплый, клокочущий и крайне зловещий смех, не предвещавший ничего хорошего.

— Какая мерзость, — фыркнула Озен, аккуратно сворачивая платье.

Она уже вовсю предвкушала лицезрение до крайности возмущённой мордашки Марурука. Его негодующее сопение, полыхающие щёки, сжатые губы. Как он будет ругаться, противиться, зашвырнёт платье в угол, а потом… потом он выйдет в нём и подаст ей завтрак, неловко поддёргивая длинноватую юбку, поправляя воланы на плечах. Будет дуться после всю неделю, ворчать и фыркать, как маленький зверёк.

Дразнить Марурука в последние годы стало её любимым занятием. В такие моменты она чувствовала себя живой.

Где-то глубоко внутри разливалось тепло и что-то давно позабытое мягко шевелилось в груди, заставляя улыбаться, вызывая желание заботиться, оберегать.

Её домашняя зверушка. Её личная игрушка. Только её.

Она никому его не отдаст и никогда не отпустит.


End file.
